Dante/MvC:I
Dante returns as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Dante seems to have a prominent role as he is involved in a number of situations regarding the story and functions as the story's overall protagonist. Dante is seen alongside Arthur, Chris, Thor, Rocket Raccoon, Chun-Li, Iron Man, X , Captain America, Spencer, Strider Hiryu, Doctor Strange, Hawkeye & Captain Marvel in the failed raiding of Xgard to take on Ultron Sigma. Dante is one of the ones that retreats back to the Avengers tower in New Metro City to decide wether or not it's safe to trust Thanos. Dante ultimately sides with Captain America as trusting him is the only option left to them, opposing Iron Man and Chun-Li. Dante is also involved in the fight against a Symbiote-infused monster summoned by Jedah, fighting it alongside Iron Man, Chris, Spider-Man, Nova, Morrigan, Ghost Rider, Haggar & Frank West. Dante plays a vital part and is responsible for the destruction of Ultron Sigma and the overall defeat of Ultron Omega. After defeating Jedah with his Devil Trigger form, The Soul Stone shows him that even with the four remaining Infinity Stones they can't stop Ultron Sigma. Dante then goes rouge and decides to do it his way and he takes the Soul Stone and hands it to Ultron Sigma, seemingly betraying the heroes. When Ultron Sigma goes on to use it he is blasted back into Odin's throne confused. Dante informs Ultron Sigma that only the most noble of souls can bare and use the Soul Stone and reminds him that he doesn't possess a soul and he is far from noble. Ultron Sigma is destroyed by the Soul Stone and the Sigma Virus is cured. However the threat is far from over and Ultron Sigma mutated into Ultron Omega due to being destroyed by the Soul Stone. Dante is captured and tortured by Ultron Omega who tries to take the Soul Stone again but Spider Man intervenes and webs it away from him and throws the stone to Thor who catches it and uses it to free himself from Ultron Omega's control and saves Dante. Wanting payback Dante steps up to take down Ultron Omega and is joined by Captain Marvel who is equally unimpressed with Ultron Omega. Together the duo is able to overpower and overwhelm Ultron Omega clearing the way for X to fire the newly created Infinity Buster to end the threat once and for all. However, two world are still in converged states due to Reality Stone was cracked from the previous battle between Thanos and Ultron Sigma, leaving the said stone requires few times to be repaired. Afterwards, Captain America gets on Dante about taking a massive risk giving him the Soul Stone but Dante shrugs it off and disagrees and leaves with the other hero's, returning to his normal duties as a demon hunter. Changes from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Dante's many moves have been reworked, due to him practically having way too many moves that output little damage. Moreover, his Stinger can be cancelled to Hyper Combos, finally giving him more offensive flair. Also, based on his voice, speech and speaking mannerism, he's wilder, perhaps more sadistic, and his voice tone indicates he is much more hotheaded. This also shows a first in Devil May Cry characters-- his ability to speak and retain his personality even when he uses more of his demon powers in Devil Trigger, which would normally limit his voice to just grunts. His battle with Jedah may have awakened more malevolent traits in him, which he manages to keep under control, his sadistic and nigh demonic laughter being an example. His recently released Nephilim skin possibly hints DmC Dante may have been originally planned in the game, but due to fan outlook of the game reboot, was relegated as such. Classic Dante's hotheaded voicing in this game may have been a way to make skin changes compatible without casting new voice samples, and interestingly, DmC Dante is rather short-tempered, and much like Nero, swears. Quotes Character Select * "Let's get the party started!" '' * ''"Let's rock baby!" * "This should be a breeze." '' * ''"Oh yeah! This is gonna be fun!" '' * ''"*whistles* Hey there!" (Female as teammate) * "Huh? I'm working with you?" ''(Firebrand as teammate) * ''”Demon hunter for hire! Don’t worry, I’ll give you the mayor’s discount.” (Haggar as teammate) Intros * "I'll make the first move, if you won't." * "Ready for some fun?" * "I'm not getting paid for this, you're a freebie!" ''(VS. Firebrand) * ''"How come I never meet any nice girls?" (VS. Female character) * "When I beat you, you're gonna tell me everything about my dad!" (VS. Jedah) * "All the gods I meet are phonies. How about you?" (VS. Thor or Thanos) * "You're gonna need more than a shield to take me." (VS. Captain America) * "Don't be such a downer. Smile!" * "Sorry partner. Tonight, it's ladies last!" (Female as teammate) * "I'm the super to your hero." ''(Avengers as teammate) * ''"I see your wild, and raise you some crazy!" ''(Rocket Raccoon as teammate) * ''"I've seen a lot of evil plans before, but I've never seen any of them succeed." (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "I hear the screaming of souls, and they say to put you down!" (VS. Ultron Omega) Partner Enters Danger State * "Better watch out." * "You alright, buddy?" Victory * "Jackpot! I win again!" Victory Text * "You're gonna keep making the same mistake, huh? Fine! I'll wreck you any time you like!" * "So you lost. Big deal! What matters is whether you looked good. Bad news-- you didn't." * "Still not running on empty, huh? I love how your side keeps getting up for one more punch." * "Whew! You almost had me there -- hahaha! Nah, I can't say that with a straight face." * "Surrender? Now that's just lazy. Why don't we make this to the death?" * "Consider that payback, with interest. Now start talking... You're gonna tell me every little thing you know." * "You're finished already? Hey! The party's just getting started!" * "You know, someday I'd like to meet a nice girl who doesn't try to kick me in the teeth." (''To Chun-Li)'' * "Domination this, doom that, yada yada yada. It's time you shut up and realized that the spotlight's on me!" (''To Villains)'' * "You knew I was a devil hunter but you showed up anyway. Does that make you brave or stupid?" (''To Demons)'' * "Consider that payback, with interest. Now start talking... You're gonna tell me every little thing you know." (To Jedah) * "You ready to chill out now? Sheesh... maybe a fire extinguisher would help." (To Ghost Rider or Dormammu) Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite